Kettering, Ohio
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 56163 |population_density_km2 = 1160.9 |population_density_sq_mi = 3006.6 |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 307 |elevation_ft = 1007 |latd = 39 |latm = 41 |lats = 50 |latNS = N |longd = 84 |longm = 9 |longs = 8 |longEW = W |coordinates_display = title,inline |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 45409, 45419, 45420, 45429, 45430, 45432, 45439, 45440, 45459 |area_code = 937 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 39-40040 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1048887 |website = http://www.ketteringoh.org/ |footnotes = }} Kettering is a city in Greene and Montgomery Counties in the U.S. state of Ohio. It is a suburb of nearby Dayton. As of the 2010 census, the city had a total population of 56,163. It's the largest suburb in the Dayton Metropolitan Statistical Area. History The area where the city of Kettering now lies was settled from the late 1700s to the mid-1800s, largely as farmland. The population in the area started to grow, prompting the creation of (now defunct) Van Buren Township in 1841. In November 1952, township voters approved incorporating as the Village of Kettering. (In 1953, the western portion of the village voted to secede, forming a new township, which is now the City of Moraine). By 1955, the village's population had grown to 38,118, which qualified it to claim city status, with the official proclamation by the state on June 24. The city is named for inventor Charles F. Kettering, who resided here in his home, Ridgeleigh Terrace, from 1914 until his death in 1958. Charles Kettering is known for his numerous inventions and contributions to the Dayton area. From the 1950s to the 1970s, Kettering's population continued to grow, adding more than 30,000 residents. This growth was due in part to the many people who started migrating out of nearby Dayton after World War II. Since the 1980s, Kettering has seen a slow decline in population because of an aging population and loss of manufacturing jobs. In recent times, new businesses have been attracted to the city's several business parks. Reynolds and Reynolds built a major complex a few years ago adjacent to the 1250-acre Miami Valley Research Park, which houses AFIT, Booz Allen Hamilton, BWI Group, Strategic Leadership Association, and Wright State University Center for Global Health Systems & Management. In 2011, Community Tissue Services broke ground on a new complex. Kettering is also a major economic force in the area and is home to several large employers. The city’s top five employers are Kettering Medical Center, Tenneco, Reynolds and Reynolds, GE Money (a division of General Electric), and Victoria’s Secret Direct. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which, is land and is water. Part of Montgomery County, Ohio. The city is bordered by Dayton, Riverside, and Oakwood to the north; West Carrollton and Moraine to the west; Miami Township to the southwest; Centerville and Washington Township to the south; and Beavercreek and Sugarcreek Township to the east. Demographics }} 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 56,163 people, 25,427 households, and 14,979 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 27,602 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 92.6% White, 3.3% African American, 0.2% Native American, 1.3% Asian, 0.5% from other races, and 2.1% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.1% of the population. There were 25,427 households of which 26.3% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 43.4% were married couples living together, 11.3% had a female householder with no husband present, 4.3% had a male householder with no wife present, and 41.1% were non-families. 34.9% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.1% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.19 and the average family size was 2.83. The median age in the city was 40.9 years. 21% of residents were under the age of 18; 8.4% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 25.6% were from 25 to 44; 27% were from 45 to 64; and 18% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 47.7% male and 52.3% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 57,502 people, 25,657 households, and 15,727 families residing in the city. The population density was 3,077.4 people per square mile (1,187.9/km²). There were 26,936 housing units at an average density of 1,441.6 per square mile (556.4/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 95.23% White, 1.66% African American, 0.18% Native American, 1.38% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.33% from other races, and 1.19% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.11% of the population. There were 25,657 households out of which 26.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 48.7% were married couples living together, 9.5% have a single female householder, and 38.7% were non-families. 33.4% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.22 and the average family size was 2.85. In the city the population was spread out with 22.5% under the age of 18, 7.5% from 18 to 24, 29.4% from 25 to 44, 22.3% from 45 to 64, and 18.3% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 90.5 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 86.7 males. The median income for a household in the city was $45,051, and the median income for a family was $55,849. Males had a median income of $41,558 versus $28,921 for females. The per capita income for the city was $27,009. About 3.2% of families and 4.6% of the population were below the poverty line, including 5.3% of those under age 18 and 3.6% of those age 65 or over. Employers While Kettering is a suburb of Dayton, Ohio, the city hosts major employers in its own right. The city's five largest employers are: *Kettering Medical Center - a large hospital affiliated with the Seventh-day Adventist Church *GE Money - A division of General Electric. *Limited Brands - dba Victoria's Secret Direct *WilmerHale - the 22nd largest law firm in the United States. The Berry Company, now a subsidiary of Local Insight Media, is one of the largest publishers of Yellow Pages directories and maintains its division headquarters in Kettering. Nearby Wright Patterson Air Force Base is a major employer of Kettering's residents. Government The city utilizes a council-manager form of government. Seven council representatives are elected for four-year terms on a non-partisan basis. They include the mayor, two at large members, and one member from each of the four wards. The current Mayor is Don Patterson. Amy Schrimpf and William J Lautar are the current at-large council members. The current ward council members are: Rob Scott, Ward 1; Joe Wannamaker, Ward 2; Tony Klepacz, Ward 3; and Bruce Duke, Ward 4. The mayor and the at-large members' terms expire in 2017, and the ward members' terms expire in 2015. The current City Manager is Mark Schwieterman. City services The Kettering Fire Department is responsible for fire protection in the city. The department has a total of seven stations and is staffed by 52 career and 102 volunteer firefighters. Police protection is provided by the Kettering Police Department which comprises 83 sworn officers. The police department is the only agency of its size with a dual accreditation from both the Commission on Accreditation for Law Enforcement Agencies and the Commission on Accreditation for Corrections.Kettering Police Department Education The Kettering City School District includes Kettering Fairmont High School, two middle schools (Van Buren and Kettering), and eight elementary schools (Beavertown, Greenmont, Indian Riffle, J.E. Prass, J.F. Kennedy, Oakview, Orchard Park, and Southdale). On the 2009-10 Ohio report card, Kettering schools met all 26 state standards in testing, attendance and graduation rates earning the state’s highest category, Excellent with Distinction. Kettering is also home to several private schools- Alexandria Montessori School, Archbishop Alter High School, Ascension School, Emmanuel Christian Academy, St Albert The Great School, and St. Charles Borromeo School. The Kettering College offers two-year and four-year degrees in several disciplines including Nursing, Sonography, Radiology Technology, Physician's Assistant, Respiratory Therapy, and Human Biology. The School of Advertising Art offers two-year degrees in graphic design. The international headquarters of the Driving Schools Association of the Americas (DSAA) is located in Kettering. The DSAA is one of the largest organizations in the world for the education of vehicle drivers and plays a significant educational role in improving road safety. Recreation Kettering has 20 parks totaling and is home to the Fraze Pavilion, a major outdoor entertainment venue that also hosts the summer concerts of the Dayton Philharmonic. The new James S. Trent Arena, with seating for 3,300 for concerts and commencements and 3,650 for championship sporting events is on the campus of Fairmont High School. Skate Plaza, a skateboard park that opened in 2005, was a collaboration between the City of Kettering and Rob Dyrdek, a professional skateboarder who grew up in Kettering. Rosewood Arts Center, formerly an elementary school, now hosts 100,000 visitors a year with art classes, exhibitions, an art gallery and the Art on the Commons festival. The Town and Country Shopping Center is a small, part enclosed and part open-air, mall located in the heart of Kettering near the intersection of Far Hills Ave. and Stroop Rd. Notable people *Richard Black – Commercial artist and landscape painter, creator of the Mr. Clean mascot *Tony Campana – Major League Baseball player for the Arizona Diamondbacks. *Nancy Cartwright – voice of Bart on The Simpsons. *Brooklyn Decker – Sports Illustrated model. *Rob Dyrdek – professional skateboarder, star of MTV shows Rob & Big, Rob Dyrdek's Fantasy Factory and Ridiculousness. *Michael P. Fay – American teenager whose caning in Singapore caused an outcry in the United States. *Tony P. Hall – former member of the U.S. House of Representatives and Ambassador to the United Nations Food and Agriculture Organization. *Brady Hoke – Head football coach at University of Michigan. *Jim Paxson – former NBA player and former general manager of the Cleveland Cavaliers. *John Paxson – former NBA player and current Executive Vice President of Basketball Operations for the Chicago Bulls. *Ted Rall – editorial cartoonist and columnist. *Kim Richey – songwriter and singer, graduated from Fairmont East high school in 1975. *Chris Rolfe – soccer player currently with the Chicago Fire of Major League Soccer. *Gary Sandy – actor, star of 1970s CBS television comedy series WKRP in Cincinnati. *Sherri Saum – Daytime Emmy-nominated actress. Sister cities Surrounding communities References External links * Official website * Kettering College of Medical Arts * School of Advertising Art Category:Kettering, Ohio Category:Cities in Ohio Category:Cities in Montgomery County, Ohio Category:Cities in Greene County, Ohio Category:Settlements established in 1798 Category:Dayton metropolitan area Kettering, Ohio Category:1798 establishments in the United States